


a more fertile soul

by spoke



Category: Babylon 5
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 20:08:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9623486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spoke/pseuds/spoke





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GriegPlants](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GriegPlants/gifts).



Sometimes it is terrifying to watch Vir. They are not meant to be so gentle, so kind. It is ..unnatural, for Centauri. They are meant to be warriors, conquerors! And, yes, murderers. One does not win a war by asking nicely for the other side to surrender.

Well, except in the case of Lord Sullern and the House Dourn. But everyone involved had been _incredibly_ drunk, even by Centauri standards, and they all came to their _senses_ once they’d sobered up. Which was possibly as embarrassing for them as he felt seeing Vir at his work. The utter lack of assertion, the eagerness to please that bordered on cringing? It was physically painful at times. 

_He refuses to think about why this should cause him pain; it is only embarrassment. That’s all._

You would _think_ the constant exposure to the perfidy of other races would have hardened the boy, but he actually seemed to be getting worse with age. He was more determined to point out the virtues of other races now than he had ever been, and the subject of Narns never came up unless it absolutely had to.

It was like watching wine try to turn back into grapes!

Kindness and compassion, bah. Madness, in a universe with Morden and his ‘associates’ in it. Dreams like that will get a man killed in the best of times, and these are not the best of times. Still, it is becoming apparent that Vir may never wake up. 

_In the darkest hours of his soul, he is even willing to admit to himself that he is the one who is dreaming, of better days that will never come again. Perhaps that never really were._

Sending the boy away will give him a chance to grow, and quite aside from favors owed, the Minbari might be the best choice to help him. They aren’t any fun at all, so utterly serious all of the time. Sanctimonious, arrogant, _dull._ Vir may be the kindest Centauri he’s ever known, but at least he still knows how to drink, and at least _try_ to have fun with the ladies. Let him starve for proper pleasures, and spend all his days in religious conversations probably, and he’ll come to his senses soon enough. 

_Let him be out from under the Shadows, and he may find a way to be what he is, and Centauri still. Londo’s path is set upon the past, but Vir may find a future worth reaching._


End file.
